


Diary

by Perlichka



Series: Outcast Universe [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ANGST IS COMING, Diary/Journal, It's probably OOC, Kyle is frustrated, M/M, Protective Roy Harper (implied), and it isnt in plans yet, but dont worry, donna too, he is crushing so hard, i have planned 30+ chapters ahead, if you know any good comics with him, maybe kyle will get happy end, maybe not, tim and babs are scary, to the point i'ts hard to watch, well it isnt untill i end watching yj, when you dont know, why they know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlichka/pseuds/Perlichka
Summary: Kyle have a diary.





	

         Dear diary,

It’s really getting on my nerves. I mean I know it’s stupid being attracted to your team mate and his perfect thighs and his eyes and his voice. I know everyone know but him. How obvious you have to be not to notice. Ok maybe I didn’t said to him „Hey I like your thighs. Let’s have sex”, but I feel if I tell him something like that Roy and Donna would castrate me, literally. And I don’t even know if he would be interested. Kori told me she never saw him flirt with men apparently Roy didn’t count (?).

Since this kiss on drinking party I can’t stop thinking about not so innocent things. Like how it would be to run my hands along his body. What it would feel like? I’m pretty sure everyone in our ragtag team saw each other naked, again probably no one saw Jason without at last hoodie-maybe Roy, but it’s him so he don’t count. Look, dear diary, he always looks like he expects to be attacked. I know I kissed him first, and I’m probably being hypocrite, but I really want for him to love (?) me. It’s probably impossible and I don’t want for him to feel like I he must do this. I want to love him and Jason to love me not to fuck him.

I’m being unrealistic I know. I feel like high school girl having crush on football jock. I once told Donna about this metaphor and she laughed at me! But really it’s probably the most accrue. Like in both situations there is no chance for happily ever after. I wish we were both in some Disney movie so we would get happy end.

Gosh, at last other could stop teasing me about that. Kori keep giving me love advices when everyone is out of earshot. Artemis sends disappointed looks and sights. Roy… I don’t know what he is doing but I’m pretty sure he is doing something behind my back. Even Bizarro two days ago he gave me drawing and said “Green him like like Red him”. Donna is laughing and telling me to just get my shit together and ask him out. Ima ls pretty sure Hal is getting ready to leave earth in case bat finds out. I doubt this. Bats don’t know second robin is alive, expect Red Robin and Oracle- I thing they are telepaths it’s impossible to know so much about us especially since we have Jason and he is paranoid.

I only wish for things to be easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Any recommended comics with Kyle Rayner as GL or WL?


End file.
